Quand un contrat sauve d'un autre contrat
by Iroko
Summary: Dumbledore a profité de son statut de tuteur magique pour faire un contrat de mariage entre Harry et Ginny. Un contrat que rien ne peut casser... sauf que les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu avec Harry


Blabla de l'auteur : Un autre contrat à coucher sur parchemin numérique après qu'il m'ait trotté dans la tête

 **Quand un contrat sauve d'un autre contrat  
**

Harry et Hermione étaient horrifiés. Ils venaient de découvrir l'existence des contrats de mariage magiques. Bien sûr ils connaissaient les histoires de mariages arrangés côté moldus et ne s'étonnaient guère de voir le même système côté sorcier, mais l'horreur venait qu'il y était adjoint des contraintes magiques. Contrairement à ceux moldus, on ne pouvait pas fuir un mariage arrangé avec un contrat magique contraignant. La magie vous forçait à l'honorer. Hermione était à l'abri de telles choses vu que ses parents moldus refuseraient d'assujettir leur fille chérie à pareille barbarie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry dont le tuteur magique avait profité de son rôle pour conclure un contrat désavantageux pour le clan Potter avec la famille Weasley. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que la famille qui l'avait accueilli si chaleureusement en son sein avait en fait **décidé** unilatéralement qu'il ferait parti de la famille - ainsi que ses coffres - sans qu'il ait son mot à dire.

Et quand Ron ne vit pas le problème, cela signa la fin de leur amitié et de son couple avec Hermione. Harry avait à présent la famille Weasley en horreur. Sauf les jumeaux qui, ayant appris l'affaire lors d'un week-end à Pré-au-lard, s'étaient indignés et prenaient à cœur d'infliger leurs pires blagues à tous les membres de leur famille qui semblaient dans le coup de cette trahison ou l'approuvaient. Harry et Hermione avaient entrepris des recherches en droit sorcier avec l'aide de Neville mais il semblait qu'il n'y ait aucun échappatoire. Même lorsqu'il serait majeur et chef de la famille Potter, il ne pourrait pas annuler le contrat.

Harry se sentait comme un condamné à mort et déprimait, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance, même pas lui-même aux yeux des autres vu que même Snape ne le martyrisait plus en cours. Par contre on rapportait qu'il s'acharnait sur Ginny. Et il n'était pas le seul. Visiblement les Serpentards prenaient comme une insulte personnelle qu'on ait forcé un futur Lord d'une grande famille à se souiller avec le sang d'une famille de peu, désargentée et traître à son sang par-dessus le marché. Peu importe qu'ils n'aiment pas Potter, l'honneur des grandes familles avait été bafoué par Dumbledore. Et on se demandait bien pour quelles raisons. À part pour garder la main mise sur la fortune Potter grâce à son ascendant total sur les Weasley, une telle mésalliance lui avait coûté des appuis même chez ses plus fidèles soutiens. Il avait beau dire que Harry et Ginevra s'aimaient, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les rapports des élèves à leurs parents ne révèlent la vérité. Ginny était peut-être amoureuse mais c'était à sens unique et Harry semblait aussi dégoûté par la situation qu'un Malfoy si on l'avait forcé à épouser une moldue.

Mais le contrat restait valide, envers et contre tous. Jusqu'à ce que le patriarche Prince, sur son lit de mort, décide qu'il ne voulait pas que son héritage disparaisse, et réintègre - en grinçant des dents - le bâtard que sa fille avait conçu avec un moldu. L'information que Severus Snape devenait Lord Severus Prince réussit à faire la 2e page malgré que l'attention reste sur le grand scandale de Dumbledore et l'héritage Potter. Par contre elle se retrouva à la une quand l'héritage débloqué activa un contrat de mariage prévu entre Les Potter et les Prince. Contrat qui se révéla prioritaire et cassa celui Potter-Weasley. Décidément, Harry n'aimait **PAS** être en première page du journal. Au final il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait entre Ginny et Snape. Au moins Snape n'avait pas essayé de le forcer et se retrouvait comme lui à son corps défendant dans cette galère. Mais ça restait Snape et puis ça ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de sortir avec un homme. Hermione s'étonnait quant à elle que la société sorcière, rétrograde sur pas mal de points, autorise le mariage entre deux hommes alors que les moldus étaient encore en train de se déchirer pour savoir s'ils allaient l'autoriser.

Severus de son côté, avait rapidement occulté qu'il devait épouser Harry fichu Potter en se rendant compte qu'il avait échappé à l'horreur absolue : si le vieux schnock avait décidé de le réintégrer plus tôt, il aurait dû épouser **James** Potter. La certitude d'y avoir échappé ne l'empêchait pas d'en faire des cauchemars. Au final, après de nombreuses mauvaises nuits et après avoir totalement ignoré Potter en cours comme s'il était sous sa fichue cape d'invisibilité, il décida de faire face à la situation et convoqua Potter dans son bureau. Avec Granger comme médiateur, ça valait mieux. Surtout qu'elle était devenue plus calme et plus attentive et ouverte aux nuances dans ses réflexions, et donc plus supportable. Ils restèrent jusqu'à tard enfermés dans les cachots, la porte scellée rejetant tous les curieux et autres espions Dumbledoriens. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, c'est un professeur anormalement non-désagréable qui escorta deux Gryffondors étrangement détendus à leur tour pour leur éviter une punition d'après-couvre-feu. Les mois qui suivirent ne virent guère d'interactions publiques entre les fiancés, mais Potter était régulièrement convoqué dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard, souvent en compagnie de Granger.

Peu après l'obtention de ses Aspics, Harry épousa Severus en grande pompe - bien malgré eux mais noblesse oblige - au sein du manoir Potter - rapidement rafraichi après le lever des scellés quelques mois plus tôt à la majorité d'Harry. Dumbledore fut déconfit de ne pouvoir présider la cérémonie - à quoi il s'attendait ? - et l'honneur de ce rôle revint à la matriarche Londubat, régulière opposante de Dumbledore bien qu'étant dans le même camp politique. Elle était peut-être un peu trop exigeante avec ce pauvre Neville mais elle avait une grande intégrité et les fiancés lui étaient gré de l'aide apportée pour prendre en main leur rôle de Lord et l'organisation de la cérémonie dans les règles. Harry avait pris Hermione comme témoin et Severus choisit McGonagall pour le plaisir de se chamailler avec elle tout le long des préparatifs. Dire qu'on pensait que les deux ne se supportaient pas. Ce fut une belle cérémonie et les mariés semblaient faire contre mauvaise - mais riche - fortune bon cœur, s'éclipsant tranquillement avant la fin de la soirée dansante pour gagner la retraite à l'emplacement non communiqué - des paris étaient émis jusque dans les journaux et ils avaient reçu pas mal de propositions d'hôtels de luxe à travers le monde - qui abriterait la consommation de leur union. Harry et Severus Potter-Prince ne revinrent jamais de leur voyage de noces. Dumbledore essaya bien de retrouver leurs traces mais les Dursley déclarèrent que l'anormal avait définitivement quitté la maison une fois majeur pour leur plus grand bonheur, et miss Granger avait aussi pris la poudre de cheminette alors que le cabinet dentaire de ses parents avait été repris pour cause d'émigration "à l'étranger". Dans quel pays ? Pas précisé.

Trois ans plus tard, dans une petite ville d'Australie, un couple de dentistes se réjouissait de pouvoir voir régulièrement leur fille, installée au sein de la même commune dans une demeure un peu écartée et protégée magiquement des curieux, même si la situation était un peu étrange. En effet les moldus du coin pensaient que Harry et Hermione étaient un charmant couple avec leur adorable bébé, et ne savaient pas grand chose du mystérieux homme en noir qu'on apercevait parfois ramasser des herbes dans la campagne. Eux savaient qu'Hermione était célibataire et que le bébé avait été porté par son meilleur ami Harry, un garçon tout-à-fait adorable au contraire de son intimidant mari, qui était quand même quelqu'un de bien - et paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique quand il passait en mode surprotecteur avec son conjoint ou papa-poule avec leur enfant. La magie faisait vraiment des choses étonnantes. Mais du moment qu'Hermione était heureuse de sa vie de marraine à domicile, c'était le principal. Même si ils espéraient qu'elle rencontre un jour quelqu'un pour elle, loin de ces horribles contrats magiques.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
